wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwiazda Południa/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Pole Djamentowe. Rozważając szczegółowo otrzymaną odmowę, najbardziej gniewała Cyprjana część prawdy niewątpliwie zawartej w szorstkich słowach p. Watkinsa. Dziwiło go teraz, jak mało był przewidującym, jak wogóle mógł się na podobną odprawę narazić. W rzeczy samej nie myślał wcale o przepaści, dzielącej go od młodej dziewczyny, różnica bowiem majątkowa, wychowania, rasy i otoczenia, dotychczas bynajmniej nie psuła mu humoru. W dodatku rodzina Cyprjana zajmowała we Francji stanowisko o tyle wyższe od nieokrzesanego fermera, iż gdyby Cyprjan kiedykolwiek pomyślał o różnicy, zachodzącej pomiędzy nim a właścicielem Wandergaart-Kopji, sądziłby zapewne, iż robi zaszczyt temu ostatniemu, prosząc go o rękę córki. Ostre kazanie pana Watkinsa rozproszyło te iluzje, a Cyprjan posiadał dość zdrowego rozsądku, aby uznać słuszność uwag fermera, i nie czuć się obrażonym odmową, którą obecnie uważał za uzasadnioną. Rozmyślania te naturalnie nie zmniejszyły doniosłości ciosu. Teraz, gdy miał postradać Alicję, uczuł z podwójną siłą, jak drogą mu się ona stała przez owe trzy miesiące znajomości. Jakże ten czas wydawał mu się odległym. Widział siebie, jak po uciążliwej drodze wśród kurzu i upału, przybył do celu długiej podróży z jednej półkuli świata na drugą. Aż do Kapsztadu jechał Cyprjan w towarzystwie przyjaciela i kolegi Pharamonda Barthesa, który obecnie już poraz trzeci udawał się do Afryki na wycieczkę myśliwską. Z Kapsztadu Barthes wyruszył do kraju Bassutos, gdzie zamierzał zwerbować oddział murzynów, mający mu towarzyszyć w wyprawie myśliwskiej, Cyprjan zaś ulokował się w omnibusie zaprzężonym w siedem par koni, aby odbyć w nim drogę, prowadzącą do właściwej krainy djamentów. Woził on ze sobą sześć kufrów zawierających kompletne labolatorjum chemiczne. Z powodu, że do omnibusu nie wolno było zabierać ciężaru przewyższającego 50 kilo, musiał Cyprjan powierzyć swoje cenne pakunki właścicielowi zaprzęgu bawołów, który z przedpotopową powolnością miał je dostawić do miejsca przeznaczenia. Poczta, albo raczej omnibus, którym jechał, była to na czterech wysokich kołach spoczywająca prosta, drewniana buda, pokryta płótnem. Zaprzężonemi po parze końmi kierowali bardzo zręcznie dwaj stangreci; jeden z nich trzymał lejce, podczas gdy drugi długim bambusowym batem, podobnym do wędki, nie tylko skutecznie poganiał, lecz zarazem pomagał pierwszemu kierować końmi. Droga prowadzi przez Beaufort, ładne miasto zbudowane u stóp łańcucha gór Nieuweld, przez szczyty tychże do Wiktorji, następnie przez Kapetown, miasto nadziei, położone nad brzegiem rzeki Orange, do Kimberley, a skąd już tylko kilka mil drogi do głównych pól djamentowych. Podróż przez smutny, pusty Weld (pole) trwa od 8-10 dni. Krajobraz przedstawia prawie wszędzie ponury, jednostajny widok; czerwonawe płaszczyzny, grupy szarych skał, chuda, żółtawa trawa i nawpół uschłe krzewy, oto wszystko. Ani śladu jakiejkolwiek kultury lub naturalnego powabu. Jedyne ludzkie siedziby tu spotykane, są to w znacznej odległości od siebie leżące fermy, których właściciele, otrzymawszy od rządu koncesję, – zobowiązali się dawać przytułek podróżnym. O wygodach na takiej fermie marzyć naturalnie nie można. Niema tam łóżek dla ludzi, ani stajni dla koni. Do wyboru są tylko kilka puszek konserwów, które prawdopodobnie odbyły już nieraz podróż na około świata, a właściciel każe sobie za nie słono płacić. Niema tam też zapasu paszy, woźnica więc puszcza konie na płaszczyznę, aby sobie same szukały pożywienia. Rozchodzą się biedne koniska za paszą dość daleko, tak, że dużo czasu tracić później trzeba, ażeby je odszukać i zgromadzić do dalszej drogi. A jak trzęsie taki pierwotny wehikuł na tej jeszcze pierwotniejszej drodze! Za siedzenia służą po prostu kuferki podróżnych, na których przez długie dni nieszczęśliwy pasażer tłucze się z kąta w kąt, jak tłuczek w moździerzu. O spaniu, podczas takiej podróży, nawet mowy być nie może. Towarzyszami Cyprjana, byli różni przedstawiciele owej wędrownej ludności, napływającej ze wszystkich krańców świata do miejsc, które świeżo zasłynęły pokładami złota lub djamentów. Na pierwszy plan wysuwał się kulawy, neapolitańczyk, o kruczych włosach i chytrem spojrzeniu, nazwiskiem Annibal Pantalacci. W kąciku cicho siedział żyd portugalski, Natan, handlarz djamentów; trzecim był górnik z Lancashiru, Tomasz Steele, duży chłop z rudą brodą, który opuścił kopalnie węgla, aby szukać szczęścia, jako kopacz djamentów. Następnie niemiec Fridel, udający wielkiego znawcę drogich kamieni, choć zdaje się, iż niewidział dotąd ani razu djamentu w stanie naturalnym, piątym podróżnym był amerykanin, który z nikim, prócz ze swą butelką nie rozmawiał i prawdopodobnie dążył w te strony, aby zbudować kantynę, (szynk) gdzie kopacze większą część swej zdobyczy zwykli przepijać. Resztę podróżnych stanowili fermer z nad brzegu rzeki Hard, boer z Wolnego Związku Orange, handlarz kości słoniowej, dwóch pionerów z Transwaalu, na koniec chińczyk, nazwiskiem Lî. Z początku różnorodna ta hałaśliwa zbieranina bawiła Cyprjana, lecz nie długo. Sympatycznym był Tomasz Steele ze swą potężną postacią i mały chińczyk. Neapolitańczyk zaś ze swemi akrobatycznemi sztukami i zbójecką fizjonomją budził w nim wstręt. Najgłupszym konceptem Pantalacciego było przyczepianie przeróżnych przedmiotów, jak wiązek trawy, kości, ogonów krowich, do długiego warkocza, który chińczykowi podług zwyczaju spadał na plecy. Ten, nie irytując się wcale, odczepiał nie potrzebne dodatki, udając, iż tych żartów nie spostrzega. Żółta jego twarz i kose oczy pozostawały nadal nieruchome. Zdawało się również, iż słowa nie rozumie z tego, co się w tej arce Noego mówiło. Annibal Pantalacci nie przestawał jednak wygłaszać swoich konceptów, wyrażając się nie zbyt poprawnie po angielsku. – Jak się panu zdaje, – pytał głośno swego sąsiada, czy żółta cera tego chińczyka, nie jest przypadkiem zaraźliwą? albo: gdybym tu miał nożyczki, uciąłbym mu warkocz, a wówczas widziałbyś pan jaką śmieszną zrobi minę. Większa część towarzystwa śmiała się z tych dowcipów do rozpuku, nareszcie Cyprjan, którego to gniewało, że z chińczyka tak drwiono, zwrócił uwagę Pantalacciemu, iż postępowanie jego jest zupełnie niewłaściwem, naco tenże byłby niezawodnie po grubijańsku odpowiedział, gdyby mu Steele ust nie zamknął. – Tak, to niewłaściwe jest kpić z biedaka, nierozumiejącego naszej mowy, przyświadczył Cyprjanowi poczciwy Steele, którego już sumienie trapiło, że śmiał się z chińczyka razem z innymi. Sprawa się natem zakończyła i chińczykowi dano spokój. Wkrótce potem zdziwiło Cyprjana ironiczne spojrzenie, rzucone nań przez Lîego. Zastanowiwszy się, wpadł na domysł, że prawdopodobnie chińczyk rozumie po angielsku, tylko się z tem ukrywa. Daremną jednakże okazała się próba zawiązania z nim rozmowy, Lî pozostał niemy i obojętny. Tajemniczy ten człowiek interesował Cyprjana coraz bardziej, jak każda zagadka, której rozwiązać nie możemy. Skutkiem też tego często zatrzymywał wzrok swój na tej żółtej płaskiej twarzy, cienkich wargach, z poza których błyszczały dwa rzędy białych zębów, na krótkim nosie i kosych oczach, zawsze spuszczonych na dół, jakby dla ukrycia złośliwego wyrazu. Ile lat mógł sobie liczyć Lî? Piętnaście, czy sześćdziesiąt? Trudno było orzec. Czarne włosy, żywe spojrzenie i lśniące zęby, kazały się domyślać młodzieńca, lecz przeczyły temu zmarszczki, pokrywające jego czoło i policzki. Postać mała, nędzna, pomimo żwawych ruchów, przypominała staruszka. Czy był biedny, czy bogaty? znowuż zagadka. Miał na sobie spodnie z szarego płótna, żółty jedwabny kaftan, czapkę splecioną ze sznurów, białe pończochy i pantofle filcowe. Ubranie to mogło służyć zarówno mandarynowi pierwszej klasy, jak człowiekowi z gminu. Pakunki jego składały się z czerwonego drewnianego kuferka, na którym czarnym atramentem wypisane były słowa: H. Lî. from Canton to the Cape, t. j. H. Lî z Kantonu w podróży do Kapsztadu. W dodatku chińczyk odznaczał się nadzwyczajną czystością, nie palił, pił tylko wodę i golił sobie głowę na każdym postoju. Więcej nie mógł się Cyprjan o nim dowiedzieć, dał więc pokój tej żyjącej zagadce. W ten sposób upływał naszym podróżnym dzień za dniem i mila za milą ubywała im z drogi. Konie szły raźno, to znów dreptały krokiem, coraz jednak byli bliżej celu i pewnego dnia dosięgli Hope-town. Jeszcze jedna stacja, a dojechali do Kimberley. Niedaleko za miastem ukazały się na skraju horyzontu drewniane chatki, było to New-Rush. Obozowisko kopaczów nie różniło się wiele od innych miast tego samego pokroju. Domy w niem były z prostych desek, po większej części maleńkie, podobne do chatek flisaków, napotykanych wzdłuż rzek europejskich. Tuzin kawiarni i szynków, sala bilardowa, Alhambra, albo sala do tańca, kilka „Stores” t. j. sklepów; oto wszystko, co zwracało uwagę przybysza. W tych sklepach można wszystkiego dostać: ubrania i statków domowych, trzewików i szyb, książek i siodeł, broni i materji, mioteł i amunicji, kołder i cygar, świeżych jarzyn i lekarstw, znajdziesz tam także pługi i mydła pachnące, pilniki do paznokci i skondensowane mleko, piece i obrazy, – jednem słowem wszystko, brak tylko na razie kupujących. Mieszkańcy obozowiska znajdowali się chwilowo w kopalniach, oddalonych o 300-400 metrów od New-Rusch. I Cyprjanowi jak wszystkim nowo-przybylym pilno było tam się znaleść; wybrał się też zaraz w drogę, podczas gdy w szumnie zatytułowanym hotelu „Continental,” a w rzeczywistości prostej chacie, przygotowywano wieczerzą. Była szósta wieczór, słońce pokrywało się już lekką, złotawą mgłą, a Cyprjan podziwiał duży rozmiar średnicy, jaki posiadają na Południu słońce i księżyc; naukowej przyczyny tego zjawiska dotąd jeszcze nie wytłumaczono. Średnica kręgu słonecznego i księżyca jest tam prawie podwójnej wielkości, jak widziana w Europie. Ciekawsze jeszcze zjawisko oczekiwało inżyniera w kopji t. j. we właściwem Polu Djamentowem. Przy rozpoczynaniu robót, teren przedstawiał się tutaj jako płaskowzgórze, nie różniące się niczem od innych; obecnie wyglądało jak olbrzymia jama ze stromemi ścianami, rodzaj cyrku, podłużnego kształtu, wielkości 400 metrów kwadratowych. Na płaskowzgórzu mieści się około 400 „Claims”, czyli koncesji. Każdy ma 31 stóp szerokości i może być dowolnie eksploatowany. Praca jest dość prostą; wybiera się grunt łopatą i szpadlem i przenosi się go na kraniec kopalni. Tam rozsypuje się ziemię na stołach sortowniczych, drobi się ją, płucze i przesiewa starannie, aby sprawdzić, czy zawiera coś cennego. Ponieważ każdy „Claims” jest od drugiego zupełnie niezależnym, pozostają też jeszcze na różnym stopniu eksploatacji, przytem jamy są różnej głębokości – jedne dosięgają 15, inne 30 metrów. Rząd, ze względu na komunikację, zobowiązuje każdego właściciela „claimsa” do pozostawienia na skraju swej kopalni 7 metrów gruntu w stanie pierwotnym; przestrzeń ta w połączeniu z takąż, którą musi zostawić sąsiednia kopalnia, stanowi drogę okolicy. Bezpieczeństwo zmiejsza się jednak skutkiem chciwości kopaczy, którzy w głębi swych jam coraz bardziej zwężają urzędownie oznaczoną przestrzeń, tak, że drogi te podobne są do piramidy, ostrym końcem zwróconej ku dołowi. Następstwem nieporządków jest zawalanie się dróg, zasypywanie kopalń i nieszczęśliwe wypadki z ludźmi, – wszystko to jednak nie powstrzymuje kopaczów od robienia nadużyć. Przybliżając się do kopalni, nie widział początkowo Cyprjan nic, prócz taczek pełnych lub pustych, posuwanych po niknących drogach, później mógł już zajrzeć do głębi tych osobliwych kamieniołomów, gdzie tłum ludzi różnych ras, kolorów i ubrań, pilnie pracował na dnie claimsów. Rozróżnić można tam było murzynów i białych, europejczyków i afrykanów, mongołów i celtów; większość prawie naga lub odziana we flanelowe koszule, płócienne sandały i wełniane fartuchy. Na głowach mieli słomkowe kapelusze, ozdobione strusiemi piórami. Kopacze napełniali ziemią skórzane wiadra, które za pomocą rzemieni i drucianych lin wyciągano na powierzchnię, poczem wysypywano zawartość do taczek i spuszczano wiadra z powrotem na dno kopalni. Cyprjan czas jakiś przyglądał się z zajęciem temu ludzkiemu mrowisku, a następnie wrócił do New-Rush, gdzie wkrótce rozległ się dzwonek obiadowy. Wieczorem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie kopaczy, opowiadaniom o znalezieniu cennych kamieni, które biedaków w jednej chwili robiły bogaczami; o bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach, o chciwości pośredników i niesumienności kafrów, kradnących znalezione kamienie. Rozmowa toczyła się tylko o djamentach, ilościach karatów i funt. szterl. W ogóle zbiorowisko to wyglądało marnie, a na jednego szczęśliwca, który głośno wołał o butelkę szampana, aby swoją zdobycz oblać godnie, widziano dwadzieścia smutnych postaci, zmuszonych zadowolnić się cienkiem piwem. Zajmowano się również oglądaniem świeżo znalezionego kamienia, podawano go sobie z rąk do rąk, ważono i naznaczano możliwą cenę. Szary, bez blasku kamyk, nie różniący się niczem od zwykłego, polowego krzemienia, – oto djament w stanie naturalnym. Z nadejściem nocy zapełniają się kawiarnie, następują te same rozmowy, które krasiły obiad, z tą tylko różnicą, że tu opowieści zakrapiają się szklankami brandy lub dżynu. Cyprjan wcześnie udał się na spoczynek do jednego z szałasów, stojących obok hotelu, i niebawem zasnął, pomimo balujących pod otwartem niebem kafrów i hałaśliwej muzyki na trąbce, przygrywającej tańcom białych panów.